


What Happens In The Library

by SpaceIdiot



Series: What Happens In The Library [1]
Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Everybody is bi, First Kiss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Missing Scene, Reese is a gentleman, Short & Sweet, that one time Finch got high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Finch is high as a kite, and Reese takes him back to the library. But what happens after that?
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: What Happens In The Library [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563199
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	What Happens In The Library

Harold Finch was high as a kite. He had very little memory of what had brought him to being lead by the arm into the library, collar undone and eyes blurry.  
“Wow, why didn’t you tell me I had so many books?” his voice slurred.  
“It’ll be out of your system in a few hours,” Reese said, following Finch as he limped further into the library, looking around with eyes full of wonder. “But you should really drink this so you don’t get dehydrated.”  
Reese handed Finch a four-pack of water bottles. He took a second glance at his friend, and turned to walk away.  
“You leaving?” Finch said, his head tilted to one side.  
Reese turned back. “No, I’ll stick around. Keep an eye on you.” He reached out a hand and gave Finch a thick tan blanket. “But you should really get some sleep.”  
“You don’t wanna talk?” Finch’s brows furrowed.  
“You might regret it in the morning,” Reese breathed, glancing at the floor. “You’re a very private person, remember?”  
Reese licked his dry lips. “Goodnight, Harold.”  
“Wait,” Finch wined. “Don’t leave.”  
Reese hesitated. “Do you need something else?” he asked gently.  
“Yeah.” Finch rocked back and forth, his eyelids heavy. “Come here.”  
“Look,” Reese said, taking a few steps towards Harold. “You really need to just rest.”  
Finch dropped his water bottles, book, and blanket into the floor with a bang.  
“Finch?” Reese reached out a hand and put it on Harold’s shoulder. “Are you alri-”  
Finch reached out his hands and cupped John’s face.  
“H-Harold, what are you doing? I don’t think-”  
But Reese didn’t get the opportunity to finish his sentence. Finch pulled him down to meet his lips. In an instant, Harold’s arms were around John’s neck, pulling him down. Reese froze. What was happening? Finch didn’t know what he was doing. He couldn’t. He couldn’t have any idea what Reese had been thinking - longing for. He’d tried to hide it so well. And yet...  
Finch’s mouth opened against Reese’s, parting John’s lips with his tongue. John’s eyes flickered shut. His hands, which he’d held out, avoiding contact with his employer, slowly lowered to the older man’s hips. He slid his right hand into the small of Harold’s back and pulled him forward. Finch’s finger’s were running through John’s hair, pulling him deeper into their kiss, and them pulling him back again, so Finch could kiss his way along John’s jawline, then onto his neck.  
“Oh god, Harold,” John moaned. “Harold, Harold wait.”  
Reese put his hands on Finch’s shoulders and pushed him back. Finch blinked and frowned at the loss of contact.  
“What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”  
Reese closed his eyes and sighed. “No, no that’s not it,” he said. “I do like it - a lot. Probably too much.”  
“Then come here. We can do anything.” Finch took a step forward but Reese stopped him.  
“No, Finch. You’re high. You don’t know what you’re doing. You could regret this in the morning and I will not take advantage of you that way.”  
Finch’s head fell slightly to one side as he looked at Reese with a confused expression. “Oh,” was all he said.  
Reese held Finch’s shoulders tighter. “You should go to bed. Get some rest. If you still feel this way in the morning, then… well... “ Reese stopped. “Just go to bed now.” Reese bent down and picked up Finch’s things, handing them back to him. “Go to bed,” he repeated.  
Finch lowered his head, and turned away, heading to his bedroom. Reese watched after him, his heart racing. Would Finch remember what had happened when he woke up? Or would this be the closest John would ever get to the dreams he’d had about Finch?

\---------------------------------

Reese walked hesitantly into the library the next morning. Finch was sitting at his desk, already working on their new number.  
“Hey,” Reese said from a distance.  
Finch turned in his chair to face John. “Good morning, Mr. Reese,” he said, without emotion. “We have a new number.”  
Reese walked forward. “Yeah,” he said. “How are you feeling?”  
“Oh, alright,” Finch replied. “Tired.”  
“Did you get anything to eat this morning?”  
“I wasn’t feeling very hungry.”  
“You should eat something,” Reese said. “It’ll help you feel better.”  
“Maybe later.”  
“Do you - do you remember much from last night.”  
Finch started typing. “Not very much. I assume we stopped the bad guys?”  
John’s heart sank. “Yeah, yeah we stopped the bad guys.” He walked up behind Finch and looked at the computer. “That our new number?”  
“Yes. Martin Scott. 35. A bartender from Queens. Unmarried. One child from a previous relationship from whom he always pays child support on time.” Finch sighed. “He seems to be a good worker with a steady routine.”  
“I wonder what he could be getting himself into. I guess I’ll head out and take a look.”  
Reese turned, when he felt something on his hand. He looked back. Finch was touching him, just by the tips of his fingers. Reese looked up into Finch’s eyes.  
“Harold?”  
“There’s one thing I do remember from last night,” Finch said, his lips quivering.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What’s that?”  
Finch lifted Reese’s hand up and gently kissed his knuckles. Reese felt dizzy.  
“Oh.”


End file.
